


Dans Un Autre Reve

by kuaji



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuaji/pseuds/kuaji
Summary: 狮森，内托提及，ABO设定，第一人称，虚构角色视角。非常屎非常莫名其妙，不要骂作者。
Relationships: Marc-André ter Stegen/Jasper Cillessen
Kudos: 2





	Dans Un Autre Reve

青少年容易冲动，尤其是在炎热的夏日打开冰箱却发现没有可乐的时候。前半句是我的班主任说的，后半句是我个人的感受。我记得当时自己望着空荡荡的冷藏室骂了一句脏话。我寻求冷静的方式并不好，因为我把半个都身子钻到里面乘凉。贾斯珀看到了一定会教训我的，他不在家我才敢这么做。

比我没有喝到可乐更糟糕的是，我在那天得知我的父母离婚了。我亲爱的马克和贾斯珀，他们不会再和我一起坐在沙发上看电影了。我很难过，马克在我对面，而他的身边没有贾斯珀。我的脑海一片空白，没有聒噪的蝉鸣，没有烦人的可乐。后来那些空白开始慢慢被填满，记忆的潮涌在浓稠的夜色里将我吞没。我时常会梦到他们，每次醒来我都像个死了宠物的老人，盯着房间的某处发呆，进行毫无意义的假设好让自己的心情变得更糟糕。

你们不再爱对方了吗。我很疑惑，但我知道这个问题蠢透了，所以我并没有问出口。我一直觉得他们是那种只有死亡才能将彼此分开的伴侣。马克沉默地低着头，他左手无名指上还停留着誓言的证明。那枚戒指刺得我眼睛发酸，它让我止不住地要去想起贾斯珀已经离去的事实。莫名的愧疚在很多个难眠的夜晚折磨着我。于是我不停猜测缘由。暑假过去之后，我似乎能够了解些许我内心奇怪的想法了。我无知且脆弱，我无法提供任何帮助。

实际上我没有做错任何事，而我那挥之不去、自作多情的罪恶感为何总是隐隐作痛呢？只是因为我是个旁观者。我始终不敢正视的是我想要成为这段关系里的一份子，并不是作为家庭成员，而是另外一种意义上的亲密。我已经十七岁了，但我从来没跟我的父母讨论过Alpha和Omega的那档子事儿。尽管如此，我不想在那一刻真正来临的时候手足无措，况且我对自己的欲求心知肚明。我用眼睛在他们身上学到了不少东西。当然，如果我最后分化成了一个Beta那倒是会免了很多麻烦，可那同时也失去了很多乐趣。

我喜欢看马克和贾斯珀做那些情人之间的事。透过门缝偷窥他们接吻时我会想象那些亲吻落到我饥渴的皮肤上，我跪坐着微微张开双唇企图窃取昏暗房间内满溢而出的情欲的气息。我在黑暗的角落里任由我的心跳狂乱，瞳孔充塞了肮脏的光芒。马克低语着，暧昧的声音仿佛正缓慢地爬上我的耳垂。那让我想起小时候他在床边给我讲睡前故事。他的蓝眼睛望着我的，暖融融的灯光笼罩在我们金色的头发上面。

马克是个Alpha，但他从未展现出过分的侵略性，连在床上的时候也是。他贴心地调整力道和角度好找到贾斯珀的敏感点，脸颊紧贴着他的脖颈，Omega脸上泛起的红晕都浸润在Alpha的味道里。也许是害怕吵醒我，贾斯珀几乎呜咽着吞掉了所有呻吟，他的唇边只剩含混不清的呓语。一种背德的窃喜令我浑身发抖。妈妈，我在看着呢。

在我越发成熟起来以后，我奇妙的淫思时常占据我的梦境。潜意识里的我好像迫不及待地想要知道我的第二性别。不论结果是Alpha还是Omega我都能给自己找到一个美好的解释，因为我性幻想的对象是我眼中近乎完美的父母。最不济的就是成为一个Beta。噢不，拜托别让我变成一个Beta。

还有两个月我就要过生日了，到时贾斯珀会带我去我喜欢的餐厅。他每个月来看我一次，见面的时候他还像以前那样关心我的生活。他在训练结束后给我一个温暖的拥抱，他身上郁金花香的味道让我忘记膝盖摔伤的疼痛感。现在我坐在餐桌前，看着他把我爱吃的点心装到盘子里，马克在他右边给我们倒茶。我沉浸于此种景象无法自拔。他们开始交谈，我把注意力转移到桌布上的花纹上。我告诫自己不要陷入奇怪的幻想里。耳机里流出的音乐变成了陌生的语言，干瘪的字母和音节无感情地掉出我的脑袋。

马克在和新的对象约会，一个巴西人，总是笑得很灿烂的诺韦尔托。他来过家里几次，也许他马上就要成为我新的母亲。我和他相处不多，但他是个好人，我能用蹩脚的西班牙语和他交流。

我身体里没有他们任何一个人的基因，但他们的朋友会说我长得像贾斯珀。他们把我接回家的时候我大概三、四岁，我的蓝眼睛和金黄色头发让我看上去就像他们亲生的。

晚上我或许又会做梦，那里没有恼人的生长痛。我总是可以在梦里去到我想去的地方。我在马克的怀里睡着了，他用指尖轻触我浅色的眉毛，他看着我下巴上结痂的青春痘，在第二天告诉我不要吃太多垃圾食品。然后有人在另一边把我搂得更紧了些，在耳畔落下不知对谁而诉的爱语。


End file.
